


Pieces of You

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, pay attention to the tags people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: While on a visit to a refugee center, Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto stumble across a less than savory underground operation. They are determined to bring it down and rescue a green-eyed young man in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, guys, this is going to get brutal. Please, please read the tags. More will be updated as the story progresses.

Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio looked around the largest room of the refugee facility. Cots and blankets lined the floor, creating narrow aisles barely large enough to walk down. The stench of unwashed bodies filled the air, making breathing difficult. 

“I didn’t realize the conditions were so bad.” Noctis whispered to the others.

Many of the refugees milled around in various states of health. The one thing they had in common was the appearance of being lost.

“Who oversees this hell hole?” Gladio growled. 

“That would be me.”

The trio turned to meet an amber-eyed gaze. 

“Ardyn Izunia, at your service, gentlemen.”

Noctis shook his hand, cringing on the inside. “We’re with the Insomnian Grant Association. Mind if we have a look around?”

“Of course. I assume this is about my grant application. Allow me to give you the tour.”

They followed the auburn-haired man as he pointed out various things about the state of affairs of the charity.

Prompto documented everything via photos so they could review later.

Gladio took notes about scenarios that stood out to him or seemed odd.

On the final leg of the tour, they passed a hallway with several red painted doors.

Gladio paused. “What’s behind those doors?”

Ardyn shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing of consequence. Just some storage rooms. Now, if you’ll follow me.”

One of the doors open and a man in a white doctor’s coat exited the room. “You won’t fetch a high enough price while you’re that thin. Please eat the food provided when I return.”

Gladio caught a glimpse of a younger man chained to the wall with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen before the door closed. He hurried to catch up with his group so he wouldn’t be caught eavesdropping.

They were escorted out by Ardyn at the end of the tour. Back at the office, they discussed their findings.

“That guy was too well dressed for a charity that needs so much help. I guess it’s safe to say that he’s not using his own money.” Noctis commented as he twirled a pen between his fingers.

Prompto looked back through the pictures on his camera. “All of those poor people living in squalor. Why have a place for refugees if you aren’t going to keep up with basic maintenance?”

“I think it’s a front for something else.” Glado stood and paced the length of the room. “He’s looking for exotics to sell to the highest bidder.” He quickly relayed what he’d seen to the others.

“It’s a good cover. But why apply for the grant and risk the whole operation?” Noctis steepled his hands on the desk.

Prompto leaned forward. “Maybe just to keep up appearances. We don’t have any concrete evidence. Just Gladio’s word. Sorry, big guy.”

“Maybe he doesn’t care if he gets caught. It might be a small or even failing operation.” Noctis postulated.

Gladio stopped pacing. “Based on that clothing. Not a chance. It’s got to be thriving. Maybe he doesn’t care because he’s not the one in charge.”

 

Two Hours Earlier

A knock sounded on Ardyn’s office door.

“Come in. Ah, Dr. Montgomery. How is our stock?”

The doctor cleared his throat as he tried not to fidget. Something about the man made him extremely uncomfortable. “They’re all in good health and ready for transport, except for the specimen from Tenebrae. I suspect he’s starving himself.”

Ardyn clicked his tongue. “Well, that won’t do at all. It would be a shame to lose him before he fulfilled his purpose and he’s already screwed up one auction.” He spun his chair to face the window. “Bring him in, doctor.”

Ardyn continued to face the window until the doctor returned with the young man in tow. He eyed his newest guest, reacquainting himself with the beauty from Tenebrae. “Thank you, Dr. Montgomery.”

The doctor excused himself

Ardyn stood and circled the man. 

He wore nothing but low-slung sweatpants. He was thin., thinner than when he arrived, but still gorgeous. His hair fell into his eyes. Those brilliant green eyes that stared at Ardyn with defiance.

“Ignis, darling, you are not upholding your end of the bargain.” Ardyn grabbed Ignis by the back of the neck and pulled him closer. “I’d hate to use the alternate stock from Tenebrae.”

“Your enterprise is reprehensible.”

The charity owner felt his mouth go dry as he listened to Ignis’ lilting accent. Music to his ears. It sent a surge of heat straight to his cock. He chuckled in his ear. “When did you send that application, dearest? What did you think you would accomplish? Hmm?” Ardyn’s hand slid down Ignis’ back to grasp his ass. “If they shut this organization down, hundreds of actual refugees will be without a roof over their heads, without food. Can you handle that guilt? Lord Ravus would not be pleased.”

Ignis didn’t flinch at Ardyn’s touch, although it made him sick to his stomach. “What do I care for the pleasure of a man that would sell his sister into slavery?”  
They’d done this several times. Ignis knew that Ardyn wouldn’t sell him. He wanted to keep the viridian-eyed man to himself. Ignis tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was coming. He could feel the arousal of the other man.

Ardyn removed his pocket handkerchief and stuffed it in Ignis’ mouth as he pulled him towards the desk. Ardyn circled behind him and whispered in his ear. “Bend over, dear. Grab the edge.” He hooked his fingers into the loose-fitting pants and slowly pulled then down Ignis’ lithe legs. “Spread for me.”

The thin man didn’t comply.

Ardyn slaps him on the ass hard enough to leave a red handprint. He smiled his enjoyment at marking the man. He placed one of his hands over Ignis’ and lined himself up. “This is the consequence for overstepping your bounds.” He thrusted into Ignis with no preparation.

Ignis screamed into the gag as Ardyn pummeled into him. Blood coated Ardyn’s cock and leaked down Ignis’ thighs. Tears streamed down his face.

The auburn-haired main finally reached his orgasm. He watched as Ignis slipped to the floor. Ardyn grabbed the younger man by the hair. “You look gorgeous as my personal slut. Undermind me again and you’ll wish this was your punishment.” He walked around his desk and pushed the intercom button. “Doctor, please see Ignis back to his room and make sure his hands are occupied.”

“Of course, sir. The gentlemen from the grant association are here.”

“Wonderful! I’ll be out momentarily.”

Ignis gingerly stood and slipped his blood splatted pants back on, glaring at Ardyn. Inside, another part of him dies.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst....sorry

Ignis opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening.

The room was dark and all he could see was a silhouette framed by the yellowed light in the hall.

The figure came in and blinded him with what he assumed was a flashlight.

“Ignis.”

He recognized that voice. “Lady Lunafreya.” The future queen of Tenebrae.

She found the light switch and turned off the flashlight. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she got a better look at the man. She took in his blood splattered pants and chained hands above his head. “Oh Ignis. What have they done to you?” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He forced a small smile. “Nothing I haven’t endured before, I assure you, Lady Lunafreya.”

Ignis was her best friend. He’d grown up with her and helped her out of plenty of scrapes, some at expense to himself. His childhood had not been easy and his adolescence, even more difficult.

The day he was to be sent to his uncle in Insomnia, Nifelheim attacked. His parents were among the casualties. Instead of going to Insomnia, he stayed behind with her. The Empire’s guards took a fancy to Ignis and she would find him looking much like he did now. His eyes a little more lifeless than before, another piece of his soul crushed under the boot of the Empire.

It was around that time he closed himself off, referred to her by her title. She ached for the carefree boy she once knew.

She swiped at her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Luna? After all, royalty without a country aren’t really royalty.” She produced a first aid kit. “This will have to do since we don’t have curatives.

Ignis nodded. “There is a key for these by the door.”

Luna got up and paused when she saw the splatter of food against the wall. She grabbed the key and began unlocking his shackles.

He winced as pinpricks of pain echoed through his fingers and arms.

She massaged his hands to help the circulation.

“You are wrong, you know. You are still royalty, Lady Luna. It’s apparent that you still care about your subjects, even if your brother sold you out to the Empire.”

She rubbed healing salve on his wrists. “Is that why you let Ardyn think you submitted the grant application?”

They heard that the king had passed off the grant funds to his son. The hope was they would investigate and find out what was going on. But they had to do it before one or both of them was sold off. Ignis repeatedly let Ardyn have his way so Luna wouldn’t be auctioned away.

He grasped her arms. “I am replaceable, but you are not. The people of Insomnia deserve to know where the Empire has gained a foothold. If by my suffering I can help, then I have done my duty. Besides, the Prince and his retinue were here today. We will find out if our plan worked soon.”

Luna packed up the kit but left a few supplies for him to use later, knowing he would need the privacy. She placed a hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. He was thinner, likely starving himself. She could not bear the thought of losing him now. “I will get us out of here. I swear it, Ignis. You are irreplaceable.” She exited the room.

Ignis felt a headache coming on, his vision taking on a halo-like quality. He closed his eyes a tried to remember happier days.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis approached the throne room with more than a little trepidation. Prompto and Gladio had duties of their own, so he was left to figure out this particular problem alone. He took a deep breath and pushed the heavy doors open and walked purposefully to where his father sat.

“Prince Noctis. What brings you here?” Clarus Amicitia, his father’s shield and Gladio’s father, asked in surprise.

Noct cleared his throat. “I have an issue to raise with His Majesty.”

Regis leaned forward. “There’s no need to stand on ceremony, son. What is it?”

Noctis felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. “I believe we may have a human trafficking issue with the refugees. The grant association received an application for a facility that houses people that have fled from their homes due to Nifelheim’s takeover. We went to investigate the need for funds and found several things that seemed odd.”

“What would you like to do about it, son?”

The prince fought hard not to fidget under his father’s gaze. He hadn’t really come up with any solutions to the issue and didn’t know where to start. It wasn’t like this was covered in his lessons. His eyes shifted pleadingly to Clarus, who gave him a tiny smile.

“Maybe His Majesty should send someone to investigate.”

Regis nodded. “Send Cor and Ulrich. Leave the details for them to decide. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“No Dad.”

“Excellent. I will see you for dinner tomorrow.”

Noctis bowed and left the room.

Regis sighed. “I’d hoped that this responsibility would help him problem solve on his own.”

Clarus glanced at his king. “In his defense, Regis, he’s still young and we haven’t been able to find a suitable advisor for him yet.”

The king grabbed his can and slowly got to his feet, Clarus lending him an arm for support. “I fear we haven’t much time left. If tensions between Nifelheim and Tenebrae get any worse, we’ll have to step in.”

“Still no word on Lady Lunafreya?” Clarus helped him down the stairs.

Regis shook his head. “No and Ravus has been rather quiet about the whole thing. Seems unconcerned that his sister is missing.”

“Hopefully, Cor and Nyx can get to the bottom of this refugee business quickly. We can’t afford for all of these issues to pile up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....wow. The response has been a little overwhelming. Thanks you guys! Drop me a line. Tell me what you think. Come yell at me about how unfair I am to Ignis over on Tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

No one noticed the two Insomnians when they snuck into the refugee center. The looked like all the other destitute and unremarkable in the large room.

“Great. We’re in. Now what?”

“Patience, Ulrich. We don’t want to bring attention to ourselves.”

The two men stood against the wall observing the mass of people. Many kept to themselves, some clutching to personal belongings that had sentimental value. Several children ran about until they were scolded by adults for being too rambunctious.

A door opened at the front of the room, in the right corner. A long table was set up with bowl, spoons and a large, steaming pot.

An unhappy person in tattered grey clothing and a hairnet started serving food.

The mass of refugees formed a line to get their dinner.

A blonde woman moved throughout the room, filling the bowls of the elderly and those physically unable to stand in the line.

Nyx gripped Cor’s arm. “Could that be…?”

“By the Six, I believe it is.”

She approached them with an empty pot. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. Where are you from?”

Nyx stepped forward and lowered his voice. “We’re here to help you, Lady Lunafreya.”

Her blue eyes widened. “I thought it would take much longer.”

“It might have had the Prince not been here. How many are there?”

Cor looked around. There were beginning to gain an audience. “Is there somewhere else we can take this conversation?”

Luna nodded. “Meet me by the door to the kitchen.”

She hurried across the room to hand off her pot and them men blended into the crowd.

When they met up again, Luna led them to the hallway of red doors and quickly ushered them inside her room.

Cor gave the room a cursory glance. It was small, but better situated than the actual refugees and Luna seemed to be in good health. However, they didn’t know the conditions of the other people and it had been a week since Noctis informed the King of the situation. They may have been too late. “How many others are there, Lady Lunafreya?”

“There were six of us. Four were transported out earlier this week. I assumed they’d been sold.” Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. “I couldn’t stop them and I was supposed to be on that transport.”

Nyx handed her a handkerchief. “I’m sorry we weren’t here sooner.”

Cor sighed. “This was only supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. Looks like it’s a rescue mission now. We will get you out of here.”

Luna wiped her eyes. “I can’t leave all these people or my friend. He’s the reason that I’m still here.”

“Lady Lunafreya, our first priority is to get you out. We will help these people and your friend. But you have to be out of harm’s way.” Cor explained, his patience wearing thin.

Nyx shot the Marshal a look. He may be The Immortal, but tact wasn’t his strong suit. “Tell you what, let’s get you out of here, get some information and backup and then we’ll be equipped to help everyone. Right now, it’s just me and him, and while we’re formidable, we don’t have odds on our side right now.”

She tearfully gave her assent and the three of them disappeared into night, unaware of the bright yellow eyes that followed them.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Ravus burst into Ardyn’s office, the door slamming into the wall. “Where is my sister? She was supposed to be on the last transport.”

Ardyn casually sipped his tea and continued reading the newspaper as if he didn’t hear him.

“Izunia! You will answer me!” Ravus grabbed the paper from his hands and tossed it aside.

The red-haired man set his cup down. “I would imagine she’s safe and sound inside the Citadel.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was whisked away by members of the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive. I expect a summons any day now. Looks like we’re caught.” Ardyn shrugged.

“This wouldn’t have happened, if you had just listened.”

“My Lord Ravus, you’ll give yourself an aneurysm. They’ll be back. I have something they want.” He pushed a button on the intercom. “Bring in my leverage.”

Ignis was shoved through the open door and it was slammed shut behind him.

Ardyn got up and moved to stand in from of him, caressing his cheek and reveling in the defiant gaze he received from the younger man. “So beautiful, even with a black eye. I did get a tad carried away last night.”

Ignis’ chest and arms were littered with angry red and purple bruises.

Ravus was shocked. “Luna left without him? I don’t believe it.”

Ardyn carded his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “That’s why I’m in charge. You never see the big picture, Ravus. Just your petty revenge. This man will bring Insomnia to its knees.”

“You’re wrong. I run this operation. You may be the Chancellor of Nifelheim, but Tenebrae and its citizens are under my control.” Ravus charged in.

Ardyn’s eyes flashed from amber to yellow and thick black tentacles wrapped around Ravus’ throat and shoved him into the wall. All the while, Ardyn’s eyes never left the ash blonde in front of him.

“What are you?” Ignis whispered, fighting back the urge to throw up as Ardyn continued to touch him.

“My dear pet, I am the scourge of this world. I am the sickness that rots and festers at the heart of Eos. And you, you are my weapon.”

Ignis stared in fear and attempted to fight Ardyn’s hold, but days without eating had weakened him significantly.

He pulled Ignis closer and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He bit down on the intruding muscle and thick sludge flowed into his mouth.

Ardyn forced him to swallow it before releasing him.

Ignis slumped to ground and tried to expel the foul stuff from his body.

Ravus struggled with the appendage around his neck as Ardyn focused his attention on him.

“We gave you the illusion of power and you betrayed your family and your country. You are a disgrace and no one will suffer you except us. Now be a good boy and scamper back to Tenebrae. I need you to take your place for act two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not come after me with pitchforks yet!
> 
> You guys are awesome! Not just on this work, but my others as well. I just want to say thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the new tags. This is rock bottom.

Tensions ran high in the council room. They were going around in circles.

Luna pleaded with the king, but he would not relent until he’d spoken with the Chancellor.

“You know what Nifelheim is capable of. Why wouldn’t they have a venture on your land? Just to prove they are not afraid of your wall.” Luna was standing again.

Nyx placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped back when she sat.

“I understand, Lady Lunafreya. But we must use a semblance of diplomacy here. We need more time. Going in blind would do more harm than good.” King Regis sighed. He wanted nothing more than to take action, but human trafficking ventures were hard to bring down unless attacked at the root. They needed more information.

“Can we at least get Ignis out first? I fear what may happen.” She grimaced as she remembered how lifeless he once bright green eyes had become.

Elias Scientia, the only advisor in the room, shot up from his chair. “Ignis? Ignis Scientia? He’s alive?” For years, he’d thought the worst. No one had been able to locate the boy after the assault on Tenebrae. It was a hard blow to have lost his favorite nephew.

Luna nodded. “He protected me. He’s been by my side the whole time. It’s been difficult for him as well. He’s shouldered so much, shielded me from the worst of it. I will not leave him alone. If you will not help me, I will go without your assistance.”

Elias slumped back into his chair. He couldn’t ask the king to put the lives of others in danger just to save his nephew. But, if what Luna said was true, his mental state was degenerating quickly. It wouldn’t be long until he resorted to drastic measures.

“We’ll get him back.” Noctis said quietly. “Me, Prom, and Gladio will get him back. For the both you.”

Elias bowed. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Prince Noctis.” Luna smiled.

Regis fought to remain stoic. “Cor, Nyx? Go with them. You will need to be quick and it must be done before the Chancellor returns from his summons.”

Clarus frowned. “Summons, Your Majesty?”

“Well he can’t be there while they get the Scientia boy out. Besides, there is a matter of him being in Lucis without visiting the Citadel.”  


* * *

 

Ignis sat on his bed tracing the black outlines of the veins on his arms. Goosebumps pebbled his body as he fought back nausea. What had Ardyn done to him? What did he plan on using him for?

It had been a week since Luna had escaped and the abrasions and bruises on his body hadn’t healed. They still looked and felt as fresh as the day Ardyn inflicted them. It was one of the few times Ignis had felt abject terror.

_Something thick and slimy covered his mouth, startling out of sleep. The darkness prevented him from seeing what cut off his air supply. All he could register was glowing yellow eyes. He struggled, only to realize that he couldn’t use his hands. The smell of death washed over him. Reminding him of the day Tenebrae was attacked._

_“Your precious princess escaped without you.”_

_Ignis was relieved. Luna was safe._

_His mouth was uncovered._

_He heard the sound of ripping clothing and felt the draft of cold air on his body. “Please don’t,” he whispered._

_“Mmmm. Begging suits you, pet.” He recognized Ardyn’s voice._

_Ignis renewed his struggle, but he quickly exhausted in his weakened state as blows rained heavy on his body._

Then, he saw Ardyn in the light that morning. The Chancellor wasn’t human. That sludge he’d forced Ignis to swallow had effects that made him uneasy. Ignis could hear Ardyn in his thoughts and sometimes he didn’t have control of his limbs.

Ignis pulled out the letter opener he’d taken from Ardyn’s office. He stared at it for a moment. Sharp enough to cut skin. Luna was safe now. He didn’t need to protect her anymore. His duty was done. After all, hadn’t he suffered enough?

He wouldn’t let Ardyn use his body.

There was nothing left to give.

He brought to the tip of the opener to his wrist and dragged it down his forearm, watching the black fluid well up and drip on the floor.

His eyelids grew heavy. He lay on the bed and mentally said his goodbyes as the world faded.

 

* * *

 

“Ignis! Shit! That’s a lot of blood.” The voice was deep, worried.

Thick fingers searched his neck for a pulse. “It’s there but thread. Weakening by the minute.”

“Where’s it all coming from?”

“His arm. Get me a potion.”

He didn’t want to be saved. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? He tried to tell them to stop but the words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.

The sound of breaking glass preceded a warm feeling.

“Hang in there, buddy.”

Ignis lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets better from here. Promise!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Keep the questions and comments coming or come visit me on Tumblr under dawne-sharlotte!


	5. Chapter 5

Cor remembered the day Ignis was due to come to the Citadel. He’d never seen Elias so nervous or so chatty. The kid was supposed to be some kind of prodigy and Cor swore that is he had to look at one more picture of the studious six-year-old, he would throw Elias’ phone across the room.

“You know, Elias, you aren’t supposed to have favorites.”

The advisor smiled. “I believe if he is the only nephew I have, I am allowed. You’ll understand when a kid gets under your skin.”

He’d also been there when the new came. Elias’ family had been wiped out and no one could locate his nephew. The child was assumed dead and Cor watched his friend shrink into himself.

Elias’ work was still impeccable but outside the job he smiled and laughed less. His shoulders had a permanent slump. If you didn’t really know the man, you wouldn’t notice the difference.

Prompto came into Cor’s life two years later and he finally understood how his friend felt. If anything happened to the boy he’d come to think of as a son, he would be a shell of a man too.

Cor couldn’t turn the mission down, even if he wanted to. The hope he’d seen in Elias’ eyes was more than enough to make sure Ignis made it home, but the boy, it seemed, had other plans. The small space looked innocuous enough, except for the large, black streaked puddle of blood on the floor. It reminded Cor of those ridiculous slasher movies Prompto liked to watch.

Even without the glasses, Cor recognized the boy from the pictures as the slight young man in front of him The Marshal skirted around the blood puddle. “Ignis! Shit.” The kid didn’t look like he was breathing. He felt for a pulse. “It’s there, but thread. Weakening by the minute.”

Noctis looked like he was going to be sick. “Where’s it all coming from?” His eyes glazed over.

Cor searched for the source, tracing is back to Ignis’ limb hanging limply by his side. “His arm. Get me a potion.” Cor ground out as he surveyed the deep cut. He frowned at the dark sludge that leaked out with the blood. _Aiming to end it all, huh kid._

Ignis mumbled something Cor couldn’t make out as Prompto handed over the potion and he broke it over Ignis’ arm.

The skin knit together slowly.

“Hang in there, buddy.” Prompto encouraged.

Cor ran his hand through Ignis’ hair. “We’ll get you home.” He looked at the group that followed him in. “Gladio, carry him. Nyx, get a sample of this black stuff. I wanna know what we’re dealing with. And Prom, get his highness out of here before he passes out.”

Getting out with an unconscious man was surprisingly just as easy getting in without one. There was no security and Ardyn was the only concern. He was explaining his indiscretions at the Citadel.

Gladio’s eyes strayed towards the man in his arms everytime he got the chance, wishing he could catch of glimpse of the green orbs that kept showing up in his dreams.

Ignis appeared peaceful except for the tiny crease between his eyebrows. His skin, pale and smooth under the moonlight almost glowed. It made the black, pulsing veins in his arms and neck more prominent. He was beautiful, tragically so.

The protective, possessive feeling hit Gladio with such force, he was sure that if he came face to face with Ardyn, he would punch him until the man couldn’t form his characteristic smirk. _Please be okay._

Noct, Prompto, and Gladio, Ignis cradled in his lap, sat in the back of the car with Nyx up front and Cor driving. Silence weighed heavily in the car.

When they reached the Citadel, Cor issued more commands. “Your Highness, you and Prompto should make yourselves scarce for now. Nyx and I will head to the throne room. Take Ignis to the Citadel hospital, Gladio.”

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Nyx grabbed Cor’s arm before they entered the throne room. “This was a lot of work. What if he doesn’t make it? What if this starts a war.”

“It’s not our place to question what will happen. And I have to believe that the kid is made of sterner stuff.” Cor turned to look at the four boys splitting to their assignments. “Even if he’s not, he’ll have plenty of help. Now, let’s head in. We have a chancellor to piss off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but I wanted to leave you guys with something before I went out of town.
> 
> Tell me what you want to see. What do you like? Dislike? Tell me all the things! Or come visit me on Tumblr under the same name!


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis woke to gentle sunlight streaming through the windows. A cool clothe rested on his forehead. He was in a bed that he didn’t immediately recognize. He turned to the side to see a black-haired woman. “Gentiana? Where am I?”

She gave a small smile. “Hello, Ignis. It seems we are in Luna’s room in Tenebrae.” She carded a hand through his hair. “You’ve done well.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Lady Lunafreya is safe. My duty is done.”

Gentiana removed the clothe and refreshed it before pressing it to other parts of his face. She ran it down his arms, seeing the black veins through his skin. “Yes, your promise to Luna has been fulfilled, at great personal cost. However, the destinies of others still depend on you.”

Ignis’ eyes snapped open and he struggled to sit up. “What more can the Astrals want from me? Haven’t I given enough?!”

She placed her hands on the young man’s shoulders. “You have given much, but there is still much for you to do. The future king of Lucis will need you by his side to reach his potential. For he is to right the wrongs of his forbearers. I can remove the scourge from your blood. It will be painful. However, If I don’t, you will remain Ardyn’s puppet and suffer his fate. The choice is yours.”

Ignis brought his knees to his chest and rested his head in his hands. “I don’t want this. I’m not strong enough for this. You’re basically telling me that I am responsible for whether or not the chosen prince succeeds.”

“You are one of the pillars that he needs, Ignis. There are others who need you as well and who you need in return.” She lifted his head.

He breathed in shakily and could see the exhalation. Where did this chill come from? Suddenly, he felt at peace. “I’ll do it.” He closed his eyes.

“Prepare yourself,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Gladio sat next to the blonde’s bed as he kept watch. He knew he didn’t need to but he couldn’t just leave. He also couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Underneath the warming blankets used to bring up Ignis’ body temperature, he was restrained. The doctor said it was for his safety.

“How do you feel, now that you damsel is no longer in distress?”

Gladio’s head snapped up to see Noct in the doorway, then he chuckled. “I doubt he would nearly faint at the sight of blood, Princess.”

“Tch. That was a lot of blood.” Noct levered away from the door. “How is he doing?”

“He hasn’t woken up yet. The doctors say it’s probably due to all the trauma.” Gladio looked back at Ignis and rubbed his arms against the cold that made his hair stand on end.

“Is it just me or did the temperature drop?” Noctis pulled his jacket closer to his body.

Abruptly, Ignis’ body began to seize, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Gladio moved to hold his limbs down. It proved a challenge, even with the restraints. “Find a nurse!” He gritted out.

Noct nodded and ran in search of medical personnel.

* * *

 

Cor and Nyx slipped into the throne room and stood on either side of the doors.

Regis sat on the throne while Clarus stood slightly behind him.

Luna stood on the other side of the king,

Ardyn turned when he heard the doors close. “Ah. I see Your Majesty’s mongrels have returned. No doubt with something else that doesn’t belong to you, like dear Luna there.”

Regis arched an eyebrow. “Lady Lunafreya is not a possession, nor are any of the refugees in this city. You have no right or permission to be in Insomnia while peace terms are being negotiated, Chancellor. Your very presence could be could be seen as an act of war. I will not tolerate any missteps on Nifelheim’s part.”

Ardyn bowed. It wasn’t in deference. “Nor would I. Nevertheless, Lady Luna and her friend, I assume you have brought here recently, are citizens of Tenebrae which is under the rule of the Empire. I am afraid you are in the wrong here. We may be amenable to overlooking this whole fiasco, if you return the Princess to us.”

Regis slowly brought himself to his full height. “Out of the question. You are owed nothing, especially when we have reports of you conducting human trafficking in the crown city. You are lucky I haven’t thrown you in prison.”

Ardyn laughed. “Now, now. No need for threats. I suppose I can just take Ignis a be on my way. Make no mistake, _Your Majesty,_ I will not leave here empty-handed.”

“Fine. I will return with you. On the condition, that you never lay another hand on Ignis and you release my brother from your service.” Luna stepped forward.

“You’re in no position to make demands.” A finger touched Ardyn’s lips.

Gentiana appeared between Ardyn and the others. “You are too loud, Ardyn. You have caused enough havoc. The Oracle will return to Tenebrae and Ignis will remain here. Come, Luna.”

Luna followed Gentiana out of the throne room as everyone stood frozen.

Ardyn’s face turned the color of his hair.

Nyx elbowed Cor. “It’s never a dull day in the Crown City.”

Cor’s eyes followed the Chancellor as he left the room. “No kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are seriously amazing. Thank you for all the love you've given this story!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: dawne-sharlotte  
> Or drop me a comment or some kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cor sat with Regis in his study while they waited for Elias to be summoned.

The rich dark walls seemed like a cage. The oversized furniture suffocated Cor under the king’s stare.

The king steepled his fingers. “Did Nifelheim actually auction off refugees to the highest bidder?”

“It appears that way, Your Majesty. Lady Lunafreya was right. We were too late to save them. I do have the Kingsglaive investigating.”

“No formalities in here, Cor.” Regis sighed. “I can’t believe this slipped by us. How’s the boy?”

The Marshal fidgeted in the oversized chair, suddenly unable to look Regis in the eye. “He’s suffered. More than anyone should. He attempted to take his life before we got there. I’ve seen many atrocities, Regis, but he was so broken when we found him. I don’t know how to tell Elias.”

The silence in the room weighed heavy on both men.

“We can only hope he recovers in time, Cor.”

“There’s something else. The doctors determined the black material in Ignis’ blood is a precursor to the Starscourge.”

Regis sighed again. “We’ll tell Elias that when it’s necessary. Let’s not overwhelm him.”

Elias burst into the room drenched in sweat and out of breath. “Apologies for my appearance, Your Majesty. Marshal.” He bowed.

Regis chuckled. “No formalities, Elias. I’m going to put a sign on that door.”

Elias stood uneasily, his gaze shifted between the two men until it landed on Cor.

The Marshal nodded, and the advisor relaxed.

Regis came around his desk and placed his hand on Elias’ shoulder. “Why don’t you have a seat? There are some things you should know.”

Once all them men took their seats, Cor started. “We did get Ignis out. He’s currently in the Citadel hospital due to some self-inflicted wounds. According to the doctors, he hasn’t regained consciousness. He also had what they think might be a seizure. He appears to be fine now, but he’s still being monitored. Looks like he’ll recover physically. Mentally, we aren’t sure what we’re dealing with yet.”

Tears streamed down Elias’s face. “I don’t know how to help him through this.”

Regis leaned forward. “We will help him. Ignis is as much a part of this family as you. I believe Gladio has been sitting with him until you get there.”

Elias nodded but didn’t move. “I never thought I would see him again. I’m not even sure he’ll remember me.” His voice was thick when he spoke.

Cor touched his shoulder. “You won’t know unless you talk to him. Come on, I’ll go with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty-four hours later, Ignis squinted his eyes against the bright lights of his room. The beeping monitors assaulted his ears as he tried to gain his bearings. He attempted to lift his hand to block the lights from his eyes, but found his arms bound to the bed.

“Hey, you’re awake. Can I get you anything?”

A large, hulking shadow of a man stood over Ignis. He might’ve been terrified, if his eyes hadn’t been so mesmerizing. Ignis couldn’t remember seeing eyes the color of amber before. He cleared his throat. “Could I get some water?” Talking grated on his already dry vocal cords, so the words came out scratchy and hoarse.

The shadow moved away and Ignis closed his eyes against the brightness. He didn’t open them again until the shadow crossed he face again.

“Do you want to sit up?”

Ignis nodded.

The bed hummed until it the new angle.

The man touched a straw to Ignis’ lips. “The straw’s easier while your arms are tied down. Don’t drink too fast.”

Ignis took a few sips and cleared his throat.  “When can I have the use of my arms?”

The other shrugged. “When the doctor gives the okay. Those cuts on you are pretty concerning. Not to mention the seizure. They are still running tests.”

“I see.” Ignis couldn’t stop staring at the larger man.

He sat in a chair that seemed too small for his body. “I’m sorry. I’m probably making you nervous. I’m Gladiolus. Everyone just calls me Gladio.”

“I’m Ignis. Could you tell me where Lady Lunafreya is?”

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Gladio stood at attention. “Marshal.”

The shorter, blue-eyed man spoke with a commanding tone. “At ease, Gladio.”

The younger of the three relaxed his posture.

It was the gentleman next the Marshal that caught Ignis’ attention. He reminded Ignis of his father or rather what little he remembered of his father. “Uncle Elias?”

Elias stepped forward and traded places with Gladio. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and brushed the hair back from Ignis’ forehead. “You are safe now.”

Ignis relaxed a little. “And Luna?”

“Gentiana arrived to escort her back to Tenebrae. She will be fine,” said Cor.

Ignis nodded slowly. “Gentiana said she would be protected.”

“We would like it, well, I would like it if you stayed here in Insomnia.” Elias’ tone was steady, but his eyes shone with unshed tears. “You could have a life here.”

Ignis met the gaze of each man, lingering on Gladio’s. The corners of his mouth turned up a little. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. The motivation just wasn't there. It should start to build faster from here.  
> Kudos and comments are life! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see! You can also find me on tumblr as dawne-sharlotte.


	8. Chapter 8

It was still a few weeks until Ignis was discharged from the hospital. His visitors were primarily Gladio and Elias. King Regis visited and made small talk with Ignis about Tenebrae. They compared favorite places and foods. It made Ignis feel at ease and accepted. Like he could actually have a life in Insomnia.

 

The Citadel psychiatrist visits made him second guess all that. He was so tense that he would be withdrawn for the next few hours after an appointment. “Ignis, we can’t move forward if you won’t talk to me.” The psychiatrist sighed for the tenth time.

 

The young man remained stoically silent and stared at the doctor.

 

After another ten minutes of silence, the psychiatrist packed up his things and met up with Elias in the hallway.

 

“How is he?”

 

The doctor shook his head. “He still won’t talk. That makes it difficult to determine his mental state. People don’t attempt suicide for no reason and we don’t want to unintentionally put him in a triggering situation where he might try again. The attempt was deliberate, Elias. The cuts go down his arms, not across. Your nephew is an intelligent boy and I’m worried that all of these bottled emotions may trigger a mental breakdown.”

 

Elias nodded. “Can we monitor his interactions with visitors. Maybe he’ll mention something to one of them.”

 

“We can try it, however, if that doesn’t work, more drastic measures might be needed.”

 

“I understand.” Elias wrung his hands as he watched his nephew through the one way window.

 

* * *

 

Gladio showed up while Elias handled some Citadel business. He looked at the bedridden man for a moment. Ignis was still as thin and pale as when he was rescued. Lids covered the emerald orbs that danced in Gladio’s dreams. Shadows took up residence under his eyes.

 

Gladio glanced at the tray of uneaten food. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. “Hey there, Iggy.”

 

Ignis sighed but kept his eyes closed. “Good afternoon, Gladiolus.”

 

“Do you have to use my full name? Makes me think I’m in trouble. Besides, friends use nicknames. You should eat, too.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly eat that. It’s inedible.” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. 

 

“Are you in pain? I can get you some medication.” Gladio pulled the lone chair in the room closer to the bed. 

 

Ignis opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “It’s my eyes. I’ve been without my glasses for too long. The strain is giving me a headache. As was that insipid psychiatrist.”

 

“You want me to go so you can rest?”

 

The younger man shook his head. “I’d be glad for company that doesn’t treat me like I‘m about to break.” He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows.

 

_ There are others who need you as well and who you need in return. _

 

Gladio punched the button to let the bed down until Ignis looked comfortable. “You know Iggy, everyone is just concerned about you. Luna mentioned how bad things were for you. That’s a long time to suffer. If you bottle it up, it’ll be that much harder to get past it.”

 

“I know,” Ignis whispered, “I don’t know if I can relive it over and over again for everyone that wants to know. I don’t need the pity.”

 

“How about you only tell it once? We can record it for anyone else that needs to hear. And it’s not for pity’s sake. Please, let us share the burden.” Gladio grasped his hand.

 

Ignis gazed at the larger man. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Gladio nodded and picked up the book he’d left on the table from his last visit. “Wanna pick up where we left off?”

 

“Yes. I find Lucian history fascinating.”

 

Gladio chuckled and started the next chapter. He read until Ignis fell asleep, his hand never letting go of the other’s.

 

It was hours later when Gladio untangled his fingers from the sleeping form. He left the room as quietly as his bulk allowed, only to bump into Cor. “Marshal.” 

 

Cor stood out of the way to allow the other to exit. “At ease, Gladio. I just came to look in on him.”

 

Gladio shut the door. “He’s pretty much the same. He won’t eat because he doesn’t care for the food. He doesn’t like his psychiatrist. Oh, and he said something about being without his glasses.”

 

“Small things in comparison to what he’s been through.” Cor watched through the viewing window. “He’s somewhat of a miracle. The blood we collected when we first rescued him was riddled with the Starscourge. The second sample was completely clean. No trace of the disease.”

 

“That sample was after the seizure, right?” Gladio’s gaze followed Cor’s.

 

“Yes. I suspect he still has an important part to play. He clearly has the Astrals’ blessing. We still need to know what Ardyn wanted with him. He insisted on Luna or Ignis.”

 

Gladio balled his fists at his sides. “You think Ignis knows his plans?”

“I believe he has an idea. But, I don’t want him to think we are just pumping him for information. He has a home here and I want him to believe that. For his sanity and Elias’ peace of mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this posted before New Years my time! Woohoo! Thank you for all the support, not just on this story, but all of them. Here's to more in the future!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you want to see more of!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: dawne-sharlotte


End file.
